User talk:Nowhereman0828
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Life Reflection page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Psychobilly2422 (talk) 19:54, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Your Story In your story, Life Reflection, the paragraphs are too long. It's a bit challenging to read longer paragraphs, try to keep the paragraphs ten sentences or less. TenebrousTorrentTalk 00:36, November 24, 2016 (UTC) :There's a sentence that seems incomplete on your story, Life Reflection: :"The window was about mid-level (doesn't describe how far that is from the ceiling or the character) and to the right of my bed so I couldn’t get a very good look at what caused me to notice it." (CTRL+F to locate words on the page). :TenebrousTorrentTalk 08:10, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Showcase Please read over the showcase instructions. I had to delete your post because the showcase is for posting links to stories, not the actual text of the story. Let me know if you have any questions. Jay Ten (talk) 16:04, November 28, 2016 (UTC) :No worries. Everyone makes a mistake or two at first. I doubt it will take too long since it's a pretty short story, but if a couple days go by without any feedback, feel free to reach out to someone that gives feedback. Just look around the other posts to see the users that spend time in the workshop. :Jay Ten (talk) 19:38, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Re:Story Review I'm an admin, so your story has already been accepted (I'm the one that told you it was fine to post it). A user may still mark your story for review due to some punctuation issues, but that happens to almost all new stories. I will be closing the workshop thread now that you've posted the story, so if you ask anyone to review it they will have to do it on the posted article. You can link a story anywhere (like a talk page) by typing the title inside double brackets Title Here Oh, and it's best to add a subject line to your talk messages by typing it in the subject box or typing it in the message field between double equal signs (I know, it's all a bit confusing at first). Let me know if you have any other questions. Jay Ten (talk) 18:48, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Re:Mistake I'll speak to John about this but given that it was an honest mistake I'm sure we can make an exception ChristianWallis (talk) 09:42, December 19, 2016 (UTC) :Just spoke to John, he's cool with it ChristianWallis (talk) 13:55, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Blanking Hi, please don't blank pages. It's against the rules. If you'd like someone to delete your story, let me know and I can delete it for you, or any of the other admins would be willing to. ChristianWallis (talk) 17:44, August 15, 2018 (UTC) :Hey, I asked you to just message someone but you went back and blanked the page again. Given that you were clearly aware that this was against the rules, I've decided to give you a 1 day editing ban. In the future, don't ignore these warnings or else the bans will get increasingly lengthy ChristianWallis (talk) 14:46, August 16, 2018 (UTC) :Honestly, it's way easier to just message an admin and ask for certain stories to be removed than individually blanking them, but you seem committed to this course of action. Again, just to reiterate''' for the third time''', it is against the rules to blank pages. Either tag them "delete now" or just message an admin. You've now been blocked for three days ChristianWallis (talk) 15:51, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Blanking Pages Nowhereman0828, FYI, you can simply add if you want to remove your stories. Vngel W (talk) 15:32, August 21, 2018 (UTC)